


Infiltration

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My way on spinning the TorresGate in a more happy way :) The guys have a tryst at Stamford Bridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are unfamiliar with the quote being referenced, it’s "The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art" when Romeo gets into Juliet’s mansion after meeting her for the first time

Under the guise of having had lost his cell phone, Fernando scoured the back area of Stamford Bridge in mock search for the device. When stopped by arena crew or other employees such as medical staff of either team, he thanked them for their offer to help but said he thought he knew where he placed it and was heading on his way to the spot.

Taking a deep breath and feeling nerves flush any sense of balance out of him, the striker rounded the corner toward the visitor's locker-room. He coughed into a nervous fist, giving a polite nod when one of the supporting coaches made his way inside. Fernando rushed toward the door after him, just enough to get his foot in it. With Steven sliding on his red shirt, he caught a glimpse of the familiar face and quickly looked around to see if any of his teammates had noticed.

Fernando gave a slight nod, silently inviting Steven outside before letting the door close with a soft click. The older man scanned the room once more, seeing his teammates chat amongst themselves with the energy of the game that lay ahead. Slipping out through the door, Steven was greeted with an empty hallway. "Tor-" he was interrupted, voice hollow but unable to echo out before a hand tugged on his wrist, pulling him around the corner.

"Hey" Fernando said to him, hair highlighted and dyed a color Steven hadn't seen before but wasn't too against it either.

"The stadium halls are long and hard to get through, this locker-room death considering who thou art, mate" Steven snickered, modifying the classic Romeo and Juliet line; perhaps the only one he remembered from the time Fernando made him watch the modern remake with guns and the Hollywood hunk of the time.

"Shut up" he chuckled softly, voice warm as the corner of his mouth curled into a smile. "I just wanted to, you know... Wish you a good game" Fernando said, rubbing at the back of his neck as he chewed on his bottom lip, glancing over Steven's shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

"But that's what texting is for, yeah?" Steven asked. The midfielder leaned in to hug Fernando, one arm around his neck and the other around the taller man's torso, earning him a soft sigh from the striker. "Good luck, love" he said quietly before pulling away with a soft smile, fingertips brushing against the red stripe on the collar of Fernando's kit.

"I better go..." Steven added, not wanting his absence to be suspicious as sounds of the locker-room increased, indicating it was time for him to give the usual pre-game pep talk. "Don't even think about celebrating if you net one or your arse is mine, got it?" he chuckled.

"It's yours anyway" Fernando quickly retorted, freckles seeming to rise to the surface.

"You're still not off the hook, Torres" Steven lightheartedly scolded Fernando with a shaking finger. "You're on dishes and laundry for a year" the midfielder added, patting Fernando's cheek with his palm.

"I know, I know. Bad Torres" Fernando replied with a playful eyeroll. "Now go before your kinsmen find me" he chuckled, giving Steven a quick kiss on the lips.

"You still look like shit in blue, mate" Steven said with a wink just before slipping back into the visitor's locker-room.

Fernando couldn't refrain from smiling to himself as he walked backwards away from where Steven retreated into. It had been a rough past few days to say the least and his relationship with Steven had been strained almost to its limit. He knew he had to focus on the task at hand, his performance on the pitch, but it didn't help his wandering thoughts knowing that at their home, he was still Steven's number nine.

"Did you find your phone?" came a still unfamiliar voice and a hand on the striker's shoulder, causing Fernando to turn around with raised eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah" he nodded several times, standing face to face with his new teammate John.

"That's enemy territory, mate. But that's okay. You'll learn the way around Stamford in no time" the other man said with a grin before ushering Fernando toward the tunnel, kick-off in just moments.

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
